massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The assassination of Krimus Garfron
The assassination of Krimus Garfron was an Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony-sanctioned assassination on the batarian pirate lord, Krimus Garfron. The assassination was performed by Captain Jonah Richardson and Private Daniel Chung. It was performed on December 12th, 2172 CE. The target was killed with the use of a sniper rifle at the range of 126.78 yards with a shot to the throat, Garfron died instantly. =Mission= Beginning The OATH assassination of Krimus Garfron began as a response to the death of the OATH operative, Tyler Farthing, who was killed on the merchant freighter MSV Faithful. Garfron's pirates had also attacked multiple Alliance vessels and executed the Alliance Cmdr. Fritz. Realizing the growing threat that Garfron posed to Alliance ships in the Omega Nebula, the OATH decided to dispatch their newest agents, Jonah Richardson and his spotter Daniel Chung, to Omega to kill the warlord. Assassination Richardson and Chung arrived on Omega on December 2nd, 2172 CE disguised as arms dealers. They used known OATH contacts Zivor Ferdock, Falia Emerds and Gri Derock to locate a good position and time period where they could best kill Garfron. They decided on killing him from the roof of a Climonion Weapon Industries warehouse across the street from Garfron's favorite nightclub, the Drunken Gun. Using Ferdock, who worked as a janitor in the warehouse. Richardson and Chung managed to get onto the roof of the warehouse, where the two waited for three long days, practically living on the roof of the warehouse getting food from Ferdock. Chung described it as playing cards, sleeping, and watching the nightclub for three days. Finally, on December 12th, luck came through. Chung observed Garfron entering the Drunken Gun at 7:00 P.M. the two waited for six hours, getting updates from Derock on Garfron's status. Derock, the bartender, made sure to get Garfron as drunk as possible and hoped it would work. Six hours later at 1:00 A.M. Garfron emerged from the Drunken Gun with an asari prostitute who was seceretly their contact, Falia Emerds. After contacting command base Zulu, Richardson recieved clearance and fired once. The round landed in Garfron's throat and killed him instantly. After the death, Richardson and Chung were picked up by an OATH transport and left Omega in less than two and a half hours. After that, an OATH agent working in Garfron's circle planted evidence that made it appear that a krogan, Melak Hons, was responsible. The Alliance was never suspected. Consequences The death of Krimus Garfron brought great impact in the Omega Nebula his army, The Sons of Omega which numbered over thirteen thousand strong broke apart in a bloody civil war that consumed the Omega Nebula for over a decade. The winning force numbered less than a hundred and ensured that the now street gang would never be a threat again. The Alliance managed to take a great deal of territory from Garfron's pirate's following his death. And organized piracy in the Omega Nebula was dealt a crushing blow from which it would not recover from for decades. Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Missions Category:Assassinations